


Toys and Tails

by vampiricconure



Series: The Honor of Toys Universe [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Follow up to 'The Honor of Toys'. New toys join the ranks of Optimus Prime and Dreadwing and must learn to adjust to humans not only being bigger than they are, but ruling the roost! . based in the Toy Story Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Toys and Tails – ch 1**

 

It was new toy day.

 

Dreadwing stood on the roof of the doll house with Skyquake, the pair eager for a new face amongst their ranks. Now that Kaitlin and Andrew, the resident human children, were old enough to buy their own toys, Kaitlin's toy robot collection was growing by leaps and bounds. After Megatronus' fall from grace (Both literally and figuratively) when he tried bringing in a hoard of miniature soldiers through a space bridge, the kids were wary about who to bring home. They clearly loved their toys, especially since they no longer had to hide their true natures from the family. Dreadwing and Optimus promised the children to help them choose who would be best to bring home, if they recognized the individuals. It had taken a week of delegation and humming and hawing as they researched the internet for suitable individuals to bring home.

 

The choices had been daunting.

 

The ringing of the doorbell and the sounds of Kaitlin rushing in with her bags of loot announced the childrens' arrival home. Road Trip, the family dog, whipped in circles in excitement at their return, until she was banished to her kennel by the adults in the home. Soon Kaitlin was up the stairs and on her bed, new toy boxes in hand. Andrew gently grabbed Skyquake and Dreadwing while Optimus Prime made his way up the side of the bed by climbing the blankets. Soon there was a small crowd around the girl and boy. With expert ease Kaitlin had two toy boxes out and she eager dug into the first box. The second remained hidden from view.

 

After some tugging and a set of scissors taken to the box, a familiar face was pulled out.

 

'Hello, Starscream.' Dreadwing said. While Starscream wasn't his first choice for a new room mate, the children's choices came first. The others agreed to learn to live with it as long as they got to pummel him to the dirt if he misbehaved.

 

Immediately the silver seeker drew into himself with fear, words trying to come out of his vocalizer. He crawled back on his aft to avoid the blue Decepticon commander. He made no move to defend himself when Dreadwing had to steady the flighty mech to turn on his voice.

 

'Feel better?' he asked, rolling the tape from Starscream's back between servos.

 

'I saw you die!' Starscream's voice screeched up. 'Where in the Pit am I to be stuck with the likes with you?' He jumped further when Skyquake walked up to his twin brother. 'You, too?' he screached louder.

 

Kaitlin laughed. 'Is he always like this?' she asked, pulling out the weapon gimmicks from Starscream's box and carefully placing them amongst the other weapons on her nightstand.

 

'Yes.' came the reply from Breakdown and Dreadwing in unison.

 

There was a pause as Kaitlin pulled out the second package. 'I know you wanted to talk about who I brought home,' she said apologetically, 'but I found him. He was the only box.'

 

Optimus frowned slightly and approached the stranger's box. The others followed suit. Immediately Breakdown was waving his servos.

 

'You know him?' Kaitlin asked Breakdown and she began to pull at the edges of the box and flipped off the plastic top.

 

'Let him out!' Breakdown shouted. He couldn't contain his excitement. He tried to get in the way of Kaitlin's handiwork, but Optimus held him back with a single servo.

 

Dreadwing sighed heavily. 'They indeed know each other.' he explained to the child. 'Who you have right now is his mate, Knockout.'

 

'Mate? Like boyfriend-girlfriend?' She asked. The white faced medic was eying everything from his perch wide eyed and clearly was as alarmed as Starscream was.

 

'Like your parents. Married.' came Dreadwing's gentle correction. He laughed at her surprised expression.

 

It wasn't long before Knockout was gently pulled from his box and placed beside Starscream. Breakdown rushed over to the red medic and picked him up in an impressive bear hug.

 

'Watch the paint job!' came a familiar cry.

 

Dreadwing looked at his twin brother.

 

'It's satisfying knowing some things never change.' he said with a wide grin.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Knockout get their quarters.

**Toys and Tails – ch 2**

 

'So how'd you two die?' The question caught Starscream off guard. He eyed the black mech beside him, who called himself Ironhide, with uncertainty. His wings drooped.

 

“I don't recall ever dying. I was hit from behind and that's all I remember.'

 

'Some glitch ruined my paint job during a race.' Knockout said, strutting the width of Kaitlin's bed, arms crossed against his chassis. 'I hit a wall. Next thing I know I'm stuck here.'

 

Dreadwing stood back from the conversation, eying the pair. Breakdown was already commenting on what he and Knockout would be doing to Skyquake. He was leaving nothing to the imagination. Considering the number of years the pair had been away from each other, Dreadwing had no qualms with what Breakdown did with his Bonded. He cycled a sigh and stood taller, stretching his wings before skillfully jumping off his perch and onto the mattress below.

 

'We'd better find you a space to bunk.' Dreadwing said to Starscream. 'Real estate is at a premium here, so the bunk space won't be big.' He nodded his helm towards Knockout. 'You and Breakdown are obviously sharing space?'

 

'Of course!' came the curt reply from the red medic. He unfurled his servos from his sides and he lay a hand on his graceful hip. 'Who died and made you Boss Bot, anyway?'

 

Dreadwing grunted. 'I won popular vote.' he said then motioned for the silver seeker and the red medic to follow him. He ignored the pair's confused expressions, instead turning his back towards them. Breakdown was close to his mate's heels. With skilled ease Dreadwing slid down the side of the bed and onto the floor. He lead the threesome towards a large, white bookshelf that had been painted up with Cybertronian glyphs. The paint job had been a group effort and looked it, but it was home. Ropes and staircases filled the inside of the bookshelf, splitting the space into separate living spaces. Breakdown lead Knockout towards his own cubicle while Dreadwing led Starscream to the top of the bookshelf, where a doll table and chair sat. Behind the table lay a small pile of hand made pillows and blankets. It made a makeshift bed.

 

'It's not much.' Dreadwing said honestly, 'but it is comfortable.' Starscream gave the blue Decepticon an expression that said he seriously doubted his words. Dreadwing brushed it off and motioned towards the childrens' room.

 

'The children will share their dinner with us in the evening. One of the bright sides of not having to consume energon. We get to experiment with what the humans consume.' he said with a chuckle. 'And if you see the dog in the room, for Primus's sake, don't run. She'll try to eat you.' He ignored Starscream's look of horror and motioned towards the doll house that dominated the childrens' room. 'As long as you don't try to take over the house, start a fire or build a space bridge, you're free to do whatever you please.' A pause. ' If you have any problems report to myself or Optimus. Any questions?'

 

'Why are we to report to that slagger?' Starscream griped, examining the chair.

 

'Because he is the eldest of us and I trust his word. As there is no Megatron, I put faith in the Autobot Leader.'

 

Starscream seemed to mull over the blue Decepticon's words. 'You've grown a soft spark.' he finally said smoothly. The furrow over the silver seeker's optics showed that he did not agree with his circumstances, but knowing the Starscream's ability to adapt, Dreadwing knew he would eventually adjust to his new home. Had he not proven that to everyone, including himself, when he had taken the Apex Armor when grounded all that time ago?

 

'I shall leave you to your own devices.' Dreadwing said, grabbing one of the pieces of rope hanging from the side of the Bookshelf. 'If you have any questions, ask me. We are on different terms here, Starscream. I wish not to confront you again like how it lead to my original demise.' And with that the blue Decepticon slid down the rope, landing on the floor with an audible thud.

 

Starscream sighed. 'I'm doomed.' he whispered to himself.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Dreadwing contemplate thier lives

**Toys and Tails \- ch 3**

 

It was the closest to flying he could get in this world. How he thrilled in the exhilaration of it!

 

Dreadwing was riding Road Trip as she barreled around the back yard at top speed. She was small and flew like the wind, which gave Dreadwing the high he desperately needed on days like today. He hung onto her collar like a tick, careful to not get dinged by her tags as she slowed and finally collapsed in a panting heap in the sun. The whippet was no slouch when it came to speed and it showed. It was her breeding, after all.

 

Dreadwing jumped off the dog and hurried back towards the bird feeders. There Jazz and Cliffjumper were discussing what they were going to do in the winter, when things were less than ideal for going outside. Not that they minded. They'd done this for years and were pros at getting around in the snow, even if it meant digging themselves out of a snow bank on occasion. Dreadwing had to sigh. Runs like today's would be few and far between as the short coated dog hated the cold with a passion. Thankfully winter wasn't for a few months yet.

 

'Starscream said the children were going to be practicing soon.' Cliffjumper said as soon as he caught sight of the blue Decepticon. 'We're taking refuge out here until they're done.'

 

As if on cue, the sound of a hastily blown clarinet announced the start of music practice.

 

It wasn't that the kids were bad. They were quite the opposite. It was just that clarinets hurt the mechs' heads when played and they couldn't be in the same room as the young musicians. It was like being in a too loud room with speakers at full volume. Only Optimus and Ironhide seemed to tolerate the practices. Whether it was because of their stubbornness or they didn't experience what the others felt, no one really knew.

 

Also on cue came Starscream, the silver seeker careful to approach the Autobots and Decepticon commander. It had been several days since he and Knockout had come to their new home and the seeker expected to be fired at every opportunity. Dreadwing and Starscream had shared a heated conversation about why Dreadwing had died and it had left both feeling pessimistic but oddly relieved. Dreadwing remembered his first weeks with the children. He had expected the same feelings of anger and resentment and it took some time before he was confident no one was going to jump him. He honestly hoped that Starscream could relax enough with time to fully enjoy himself.

 

Cliffjumper eyed the silver seeker. Dreadwing knew whatever contempt the red Autobot once had for the Decepticon had left a long time ago although there was still some frustration between the two mechs. If they were to get along harmoniously, he had to let the past be the past. He just hoped that Starscream felt the same way.

 

'Louder than an Academy frat party in there,' Starscream said, servo on his helm. He gave his head a shake then cringed when a particularly sharp note was hit.

 

Jazz laughed, a hearty sound to the others' audials. 'It was either the clarinet or the violin.' he said, a broad smile on his face plates. 'The children didn't get to decide which of the instruments they wanted to play.'

 

Starscream simply shook his head a second time. When Cliffjumper crossed his servos across his chassis, Starscream visibly jumped, wings tense. A glint in the red Autobot's eye told Dreadwing that he liked watching the silver seeker flinch more than he was letting on to.

 

They remained in silence for several minutes until a cheer went up from the children. Starscream looked at the others with an air of confusion.

 

'Practice is done early today.' Jazz said.

 

'Maybe I can get another run around the yard with Roady before they bring her in.' Dreadwing said. 'Primus knows I and the dog need it.'

 

'You're just asking to be eaten one day.' Jazz said with a laugh.

 

“Maybe. But I'm hard to swallow.' Dreadwing said, completely deadpan. 'I'd give her indigestion.'

 

'You're worse than the parents!' Cliffjumper said, clapping the Decepticon commander with a servo on the shoulder.

 

Starscream watched the conversation with a sinking spark. It was like before the war even happened. He would have never had thought of Dreadwing fraternizing with an Autobot, especially a Decepticon who was as devout to Megatron as he was. The same could have been said about Skyquake – after all, was he not the Decepticon who refused to obey his own second in commands' orders in favor of a direct one from Megatron? The whole situation was processor blowing. When he had spoken to Optimus Prime about the new environment, he had been warned that mechs changed here and often for the better. Was it possible that he could live as he always wanted? He could not fly here, much to his annoyance. But perhaps he could learn to adjust like the others did. Perhaps... perhaps a flight around the back yard with Dreadwing and Road Trip would clear his processor. Maybe then he could understand why the others liked it here so much.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cherished Family member goes missing!

**Toys and Tails – ch 4 **

 

'Roady's missing!'

 

The gut wrenching words fell from both children as they sobbed on their bed, surrounded by an ever growing crowd of mechs. Dreadwing was immediately beside Andrew, the human child's face streaked with tears.

 

'Someone stole her! Or she got out. The gate was left open!'.

 

Starscream and Knockout were near the front of the crowd. Dreadwing was quick to join them, his face a deep furrow of concern. If there was one thing that was driven into everybody's thick processors, it was the gate was always to be locked. Not that anyone other than the humans used the gate.

 

Starscream eyed Andrew with a look that was hard to decipher. Knockout huffed quietly. 'Don't you have a tracker on the dog?' he asked. He raised his servos in defense when Breakdown growled. 'It was an honest question!'

 

Dreadwing shook his head. 'No. She is micro chipped, but it only helps if she is scanned. If she is stolen it won't help.'

 

Knockout and Starscream shared a look of exasperation. Optimus Prime patted Kaitlin on the shoulder and he held her when she hugged him.

 

Dreadwing's processor was in overdrive. Immediately he had an idea.

 

'We're going to look for her.' he said. 'Send out messages to all the toys in the neighborhood. Somebody must know something.'

 

Breakdown was immediately moving. 'On it!' he said. Cliffjumper, Jazz, and Ratchet were equally swift in their reactions, sliding down the side of the bed with practiced ease.

 

Dreadwing hugged Andrew. “We'll find her.' he said.

 

Andrew hugged the tiny Deceptcion back. 'Promise?' the child asked.

 

'We'll do everything in our power to bring her home. And by Primus below – I intend on keeping this promise.'

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout has a plan. Starscream decides it's better to follow him.

**Toys and Tails – ch 5**

 

Mayhem ensued after Road Trip's disappearance. The children threw themselves into school as best they could. Meanwhile the mechs divided up their time to spread the news around the neighborhood that Road trip was missing.

 

Knockout wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. As far as he was concerned, everyone was putting more thought into this creature than he thought was necessary. At the same time, he, too, had grown to like the dog. He was torn between wanting to help and wanting to drop the whole situation into the nearest smelting pool.

 

He was brooding over the situation when Starscream walked into the doll house, ducking around the door to avoid banging his wings.

 

'Cat-bot got your tongue?' the silver seeker asked the red medic when his greeting wasn't answered.

 

Knockout shook his helm. 'Thinking.' came the sullen reply.

 

'Road Trip?'

 

'Yeah. Why humans put so much emphasis on creatures other than themselves, I will never understand.' Knockout said. He stood, flexing his shoulders. 'She was murder on my finish. Have you ever tried removing dog hair from your chassis?'

 

'No.' Starscream said. “I've not been so stupid to get close enough to the slobbering beast.'

 

'Count yourself lucky, then.'

 

The silence that followed was thick.

 

'I'm wondering.' Knockout finally said. ' There's the small forest near the place they walk Road Trip.'

 

'Your point?'

 

Knockout's red eyes widened. 'I wonder if she decided to hang out there for a while if she escaped?' He grabbed Stascream's shoulder and half dragged the silver seeker to the doll house door. 'Lets go.'

 

'Where do you think you're going?' Starscream hissed as he hung onto the door frame.

 

'To find that pit spawned dog.' Knockout said. 'And you're going to help me.'

 

'Why? It's just a dog.'

 

Knockout paused, not knowing how to react to the seeker's comment. He looked at the other Decepticon then eventually smirked. 'Because Breakdown would want me to. If it makes him happy, it makes me happy and if it makes me happy, those human children leave me alone.' Again he grabbed the seeker's shoulder strut. 'Lets go.'

 

They passed the other mechs without a second thought. Knockout made his way to Andrew's side of the room but not before Knockout picked up a candy from Andrew's night table. Then he began calling for one of the resident G.I. Joes to help him. A short bearded fellow made his way to Knockout and the Decepticon handed him the candy.

 

'Have the batteries been charged on the rover? We have a long way to go.' Knockout said., cutting to the punch.

 

'Butterscotch. How'd you know?” the soldier said and shook hands with the red medic. 'She's just been unplugged. Where you planning to head off to?'

 

'Highpoint Bend.' Knockout said. ' I might know where Road Trip went.'

 

'Kudos to you if you do find her.' the G.I. Joe said. 'They've been all over the place and hair nor hide's been seen of her. The other toys haven't seen her either.'

 

They made their way to the rover, a remote controlled contraption with the G.I. Joe logo on it. 'Battery should last about an hour.' the soldier said. 'You sure you can handle her?'

 

Knockout snorted. 'Does my shine blind?' He rolled his optics when the soldier gave him a puzzled expression. 'It shouldn't be a problem.' the red medic said. He turned to Starscream, who was climbing into the rover.

 

'It's now or never,' Knockout said and with a firm press of the controller's forward button, they were off.

 

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Starscream to the rescue!

**Toys and Tails – ch 6**

 

After a rough go down to the pavement of the driveway, Starscream and Knockout were on the road, the rover running at a fast clip as they zipped down the street. The red medic was taking great zeal in the speed they were traveling and he popped around several humans' legs in a frenzied attempt to avoid them. Soon they were barreling across a local, busy intersection, Starscream wailing directions as he tried to get the medic to listen.

 

'You trying to get us slagged to the pit?' Starscream yelled as they narrowly avoided getting smothered by a car. 'How I let you talk me into this, I don't know!'

 

'Sit back and relax!' Knockout yelled back at the silver seeker, clearly in his element. 'We're just getting started!'

 

They buzzed down the sidewalk until they hit the park that Roady and the children frequented. Knockout guided the rover up onto the park pathway, ignoring questioning glances from the humans as they drove by. The red medic drove the rover a far as it would go into the neighboring forest. When it would go no further, Knockout hopped out.

 

'We walk from here.' he said.

 

Starscream hesitantly got out of the rover. He eyed his surroundings with suspicion. 'You owe me some high grade after this.' the seeker said.

 

They walked for what felt like forever. The look of relief on Starscream's face when they heard a familiar jangle of tags on a collar was enough to make the red medic snort his amusement. Road Trip was matted with mud and seemed to be eating a squirrel.

 

'Now what do we do?' the silver seeker asked. 'It's not like we can walk her home. Or did you even think that far?'

 

'I'm thinking, I'm thinking!' Knockout said, crestfallen. Starscream eyed the bramble around them and he smirked when he saw a plastic bag discarded amongst the roots of a near by tree.

 

'She chases bags.' the silver seeker said and he pulled the bag from off the tree.

 

Knockout watched with disgust as Starscream grabbed the bag. 'You have no idea where that's been.' he said, cringing at the amount of grime on the bag. Starscream ignored the medic's cowering and headed towards the dog.

 

Road Trip was finishing the last of the squirrel, her face buried inside the carcass. It took some goading, but she looked up when Starscream began waving the plastic bag.

 

'Come here you stupid slagger,' Starscream muttered. He began to back up when Roady came over to investigate. His fretful trotting became a full out run when she trotted after him.

 

He screamed as Roady followed in a heated game of follow-the-seeker. Knockout was close at his heels. They eventually made it to the rover, Starscream trying his best not to trip as he jumped into the vehichle.

 

'Go! Gooooooo!' he yelled.

 

Knockout grunted. 'Don't have to ask me twice!' he said and he pressed the rover's controller into reverse.

 

It must have been a comical sight seeing a G.I. Joe rover rushing down the sidewalk with a dog hot in pursuit. Starscream was waving the bag, which thankfully kept the dog's interest.

 

“What are we going to do when we hit the intersection?' Knockout asked. The lights of said intersection were looming large in the distance.

 

Starscream squeaked an undecipherable reply and he yelped when the dog took a snap at the bag. Road Trip easily pulled the white plastic - and the much aggravated seeker – from the back of the rover and shook the living hades out of it. Stascream went flying and landed hard on the grass. He rose to find the rover stopped and Roady busy chewing holes in what remained of the plastic bag.

 

'Go get help!' Starscream yelled. 'I'll stay with the dog.' he said.

 

Knockout drove off without a second thought, leaving Starscream to face the Whippet alone. It wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but what else could he do?

 

Road Trip was now sniffing the ground where the rover had been. She took several steps after the fleeing vehicle, but decided against it. She began to pace, clearly lost. Starscream went to the dog and as soon as she lowered her head to give him a whiff, he hung onto her collar. She collapsed into the grass, panting. It had been a long several days for everyone involved.

 

Much to Starscream's relief, he soon saw the rover in the Kaitlin's hands, followed in hot pursuit by the parents and Andrew. Andrew was across the intersection and beside the exhausted dog in a flash, the dog's leash on before she could move and greet the exasperated children. There was much hugging and tail wagging, with Kaitlin giving the dog a loving tongue lashing that would have rivaled Megatron's.

 

Starscream collapsed beside all of this. He was just happy that  it was over and... well, things could get as normal as they did in the household.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Roady's big adventure.

**Toys and Tails – ch 7 - Aftermath**

 

Dreadwing finished pressing the transmitter into the dog's skin. When he was done, he jumped off the dog's back and gave her side a scratch. Andrew gave the dog a hug.

 

'Now we'll know where she's gone if she gets loose again.' he said. 'The transmitter is connected to the family computer, thanks to Optimus and Jazz. We have you and Starscream to thank for her safe return.' he said to Knockout. Knockout, who's legs were intwined with Breakdown's as the bonded pair rested, tipped his helm to the side.

 

'It was no problem.' he lied. He ducked when Breakdown gave the red medic a not-so-gentle swat behind the head. 'Watch the polish job!' Knockout cried.

 

A collective chuckle went around the crowd surrounding Road Trip.

 

Starscream leaned against Kaitlin's bed, servos across his chest. While he was happy that things were back to normal, if this was what was classed as 'normal', he was uncertain with his place amongst the toys. He eyed Knockout as the medic and his Bonded rubbed helms in affection. Knockout seemed to be enjoying himself now that he and Breakdown were reunited. It was almost as if he had stepped off the _Nemesis_ and into his new life without a hitch. As for Starscream – he felt like the proverbial third wing.

 

Could he learn to like his new place in the scheme of things? Dreadwing wasn't the worst leader Starscream ever had. He could wrench leadership from the blue Decepticon if he truly wanted to, but ... why? It was so much work, and he doubted that he would get away with it without some serious Megatron-style confrontations from the others. Everything worked so peacefully here. It was, as Dreadwing and Optimus Prime had said – it was as if the war never happened. Perhaps he could get along with the other toys. The human children, however, would take some getting used to.

 

The silver Decepticon looked up when Kaitlin approached him and Knockout. She shyly taped a ribbon to the seeker, while handing the red medic his as to not ruin his finish. The ribbon was a hand crafted, flowery item with '#1' written on the front of it in crayon.

 

'It's because I'm glad you both helped save Roady.' she said.

 

Starscream rubbed the back of his helm, sputtering. 'I knew she was important to you.' he managed to mumble.

 

Knockout nodded, getting up. ' We would have done the same to one of our own. We should tell you the story of how we rescued Breakdown from the humans of MECH.' He ignored his mate's cringe.

 

Starscream sighed a heavy sigh. He rubbed the top of his ribbon and managed to crack a smile. 'Thank you.' he said. The human children would be a challenge to deal with, but he figured times like these would be worth it.

 

Perhaps, as the others said, this place could be home.

 


End file.
